Happy New Year
by Leila'sRose
Summary: Cry's gonna celebrate New Year in Sweden. With a quest he didn't really wanna have there... A PewdieCry fanfiction. PewdsxCry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I promised my people on DA there would be an HNY special but it was being delayed because I was to busy with other things. Please read this on my DA Journal. Well here's the first part anyway. Part 2 is on it's way bro's!**

* * *

**/~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~\**

**Chapter 1**

**/~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~\**

"So you are coming over here for New Year's Eve?" A certain blond asked. He looked in his webcam. He was surprised and happy. He was going to meet him. Well he knows him already, but in real life… nope. Not even seen his body, hair or even his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Pewds. I am sure." Cry smiled, not that Pewds saw this but he could hear it by the way Cry said things. He felt that Cry was happy.

"Alright then!" Pewds said excited. "I will prepare the guestroom and get some extra food and drinks in here. Oh Marzia is also coming over…Hope you don't mind? She isn't staying pretty long or something, but she is still a friend so yeah…"

"I don't mind. You will just have two friends coming over, nothing wrong with." Cry felt his heart sink a little. 'Why did she need to come to. Damn it. Guess I have to wait to give Pewds my little present.'

"How late will you be arriving over here?"

"My ticket says around 1. Midday of course. Hopefully there wouldn't be any delays today."

"I hope so. If there is, just give me a call or something. If not I will pick you up at the airport. Well I have to go now. I need to visit the store now or I am too late."

They said goodbye. Pewds went to the store and Cry went to shower, change his clothes. He packed his bag, checked if everything was alright before he closed the door. He got into the taxi. Parking your car at the airport these days was expensive, so he choose the taxi. When he arrived at the airport he saw that the plane he had wouldn't have any delays. He decided that he should text this to Pewds, he also wanted to see how Pewds was going to react to his message.

**~~!~~**

Hi Pewds. I'm at the airport, It says that there shouldn't be any delays.

X Cry.

**~~!~~**

Cry smiled to himself when he pressed the send button. Before he entered the plane he checked his phone. He saw he got a message to.

**~~!~~**

Hi! Great! I will be there around 1.

X Pewds.

**~~!~~**

Cry blushed. He also was confused, 'Why would he send the same back?' He turned off his phone and walked into the plane and got to his seat. Later he fell asleep while thinking why Pewds would send an 'X' back to him. He woke up to a voice. The voice said that they were landing. 'Already?' Time had flown by while he was asleep. As soon as he got out, he looked for his luggage. When he found it, he went to look for Pewds. He had made a sign which said 'Felix'. Not Cry, or something that looked like his mask. He didn't want to have fans around him today. After a few minutes of waiting and looking around for Pewds, he saw him. Running in. He probably thought he was way too late. Cry waved and he successfully got Pewds attention. Cry walked over to Pewds. More like running. He almost tripped over a pen. Which wasn't giving a fuck. It was just lying there like it owned the world. Pewds caught him.

"You okay?" Cry looked up, half blushing.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for the catch, Friend."

"You're welcome, Cry. If you are ready, we could leave. I don't really like public places."

"I am done." He stood up. Out of Pewds arms, still blushing. They left the building.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry that it is kinda short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is part 2! Delayed because I had internet isseus. Our router is curently dead, but we have sometimes still a little bit internet. I take this moments to upload for you guys! Part 3 is hopefully coming tommorow. If internet gives me some moments again.**

* * *

/~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~\

Chapter 2

/~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~\

Upon arriving to Pewds flat, Cry heard Pewds groan.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"She said she would be here at dinner time, not at 2." He grumbled. He parked the car and helped Cry with his luggage. 'Guess the games have to wait a day longer.' Pewds thought bitterly. He didn't really like the fact that Marzia was coming over. They had huge fight and since then they were both single as possible. But Marzia was somehow still trying to get him back. Since she knew what the fight was about, it would be rather impossible. They went into the apartment and saw that Marzia was sitting on the couch.

"Hi there Felix" she said happily, thinking Cry hadn't arrived yet. 'till she noticed that Pewds was holding up a trunk which was also lifted at the other side. "Who's behind you? Your new girlfriend?" She said rather angry.

"No, not my girlfriend. Which I don't have." He turned a bit so that Cry could A, walk in and B, so he could greet Marzia.

"Hi there, Marzia." He said smiling.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Your boyfriend was coming." Cry blushed, but was also taken aback when he heard Marzia replied kinda angry.

"I thought you were coming only for dinner. Why would you come earlier? You knew Cry was coming over." Pewds began. He tried to stay calm. "Come on, Cry. I will show you your room." Cry followed him together with his trunk. "I am sorry that it isn't that big, but it gives you enough space to use your laptop. I will give you the password to the internet connection later, okay?"

Cry looked around the room, while Pewds left. Cry began to unpack his trunk. Well only the necessary things. He also brought his 'Sup' doll with him. He just had some connection with it. Not that any of his friends knew about it. He made it years ago when he was still a little kid. He was really lonely back then. He hid 'Sup' under his cushions, and wanted to rethread back to the room but some voices stopped him. He could clearly hear them through the door. He sat down on his bed. Quietly listening to the screaming pair. Although he couldn't really hear everything.

"…Always think about yourself…" Marzia yelled.

"…Care about others. I asked Cry to come…" Pewds reacted.

"…Only asked him, so you wouldn't be lonely!" The voices were getting clearer. Cry felt quilty.

"No, I didn't! I knew Cry would be alone. He didn't wanna hang between his friends!"

"And why not?!"

"Why would you care?! It's not like he is your brother or something."

"He isn't yours either!"

"So?! He is my bested friend, and you know that Marzia!"

"Yeah sure! Your bested friend. Like I believe that, Felix!" Cry's ears were perking up. In the meanwhile he had taken 'Sup' from its hiding place and was hugging him close to his chest.

"What do you mean?" They were talking a bit softer now.

"Don't be stupid, Felix! I know you love him!" Cry's eyes went wide. Did he hear that right?

"What?!" Felix asked shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"You have only spent time with him. Not me. Why did you think I broke up with you, you were always an idiot in this thing called Love, Felix!" Then Cry heard a slam of a door. Cry still sad there in shock. They had been fighting. Over him. Some tears escaped his eyes. He heard Felix kick against the wall. Several times. Cry decided not to go out. He would let Pewds calm down first. After a few minutes, Cry heard a soft knock on his door. The tears were still streaming down his face.

"Cry? Can I come in?" Pewds asked. He sounded calmed down.

"Yes." Was the short answer. Pewds opened the door and was shocked with what he saw. "Oh my god, Cry are you okay?!" He said in shock.

"I'm fine Pewds. Don't worry." Pewds sat down next to Cry and placed his arms around the brown haired.

"I am sorry, Cry. I really am. You shouldn't have heard that fighting."

"You. y…you were fighting ov…er m…m..me?" He tried to ask. Pewds didn't know what to say. He decided to tell the truth.

"Yes, we did. But don't worry about it, Cry." Cry let his head fall against Pewds shoulder. He felt Pewds tense up.

"I am not going to bite." He said teasingly.

"I know." He felt him relaxing a little more. He decided to add another word. Just to see Pewds reaction.

"Hard."

"What?" Pewds looked confused at him.

"I said I don't bite…" He paused a second. "Hard." He smiled. His head still laying in Pewds shoulder. He heard Pewds laugh.

"Yeah you are right." H said back teasing Cry. He decided to see if he was ticklish. He poked Cry in his sides.

"Stop that." Cry said.

"No." Now Pewds began to tickle him harder, until Cry was laughing and was rolling over the bed. 'Sup' had fallen to the floor and had caught Pewds reaction. Pewds stopped with tickling, also because Cry had begged him to stop. Pewds just grinned up at him while holding up 'Sup'. He saw that Cry was embarrassed. "I didn't know you had a 'Sup guy?'" He asked.

"I made him years ago. When I was lonely, I would have him as my friend. Sounds stupid, éh?"

"No, it doesn't. People do this more. I always did that too. So don't worry, Cry. I won't tell anyone." Pewds crossed his heart. Cry stomach crumbled a bit, and Pewds just laughed. "You haven't eaten something in ages, haven't you?"

"No,I haven't." Cry smiled. He laid 'Sup' back next to his cushion. "I haven't in ages."

"Well come on then! We will get you something to eat. I should also feed Maya." He took Cry's arm and pulled him out of the room. To get something to eat for all of them**.**

* * *

**A/N: It's UP! Part 3 Coming soon. Hopefully tomorrow. (If internet isn't being a bitch :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thank you all for following my story! Really! It makes me so happy to see you al like my story's. And I am sorry that this one is coming to it's end today. Yep this is the last part :( I hope you all enjoyed my story and I will surely continue to write other story's!**

It was also difficult to write this part. To bring out their feelings and kissing and all... I am not good at it xD :( But still I managed to do it.

And OMG just had the shock of my life! I thought I was dieing here. O.O My laptop just stop working. While I was writing my story. which wasn't saved for chap 3 o.o I had no other choice then to just turn off the thing and hope for the best. And thank god I had everything still here. :) Well except for the last few sentences.

* * *

**/~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~\**

**Chapter 3**

**/~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~\**

After they had eaten they were lounging on the couch and Pewds got an idea. He got up and moved to the kitchen without even saying anything to Cry.

"Something wrong, Pewds?"

"No, nothing." He smiled sweetly at Cry. "Just gonna make something. Don't worry about it, Cry." He saw that Cry blushed a bit and saw him turn his head back to the television, which was playing some Swedish commercials so he didn't know what was being said. But he also didn't care. It were just commercials. After some time Pewds returned from the kitchen with 2 large steaming cups. Cry could guess what Pewds had made.

"What took you so long?" He asked curious.

"Ahw, was Cry worried?" Pewds teased him. Pewds noticed a blush again. 'You're not really good at hiding your feelings.' Pewds thought. Pewds decided to see how far Cry's feelings would go. Pewds handed Cry one of the steaming mugs. "Hot Chocolate a la Pewds." He sat down next to a now smiling Cry. He sat close. Real close. Legs touching. He took a look at Cry's face and saw a much brighter blush then before. He just simply smiled. They spent the whole afternoon doing nothing. Just simply watching TV, played some games, and watched TV again. It was when Pewds asked the next question, that they started doing something useful.

"You hungry, Cry?" Cry looked up and nodded. "You wanna help me cook?" Once again Cry nodded. He wasn't that talkative this day. He was still wondering why they were fighting over him and if it was true what Marzia had said. He stood up and helped Pewds with cooking. The cooking soon turned out to be a little party. Pewds had turned on some music while they were cooking. With some songs they would just sing with them, even when the lyrics were al wrong. They even danced a little. Pewds was already done with his part of the meal which was waiting in the oven and also heating up. And saw that Cry was still busy with the soup. Pewds walked up behind him and placed his hands on Cry's hips. This made Cry turn around in less than a second. This was after all a bad move. Now they were standing there. Chest to chest. Face to face. They locked eyes, Pewds moved closer to Cry. Their noses were almost touching. Cry was blushing a furious kind of red. He turned back around to finish his soup. He couldn't really concentrate anymore. Pewds moved back to the living room. Satisfied with the results. He sat down on the couch. He later drifted off to sleep. He was waken by Cry.

"Hey Pewds. Wake up, friend." Cry shook his shoulders. Pewds woke up. And smiled up to Cry.

"Hey there, Babe." He said grinning. Cry just blushed and got up and walked back to the kitchen.

"Soup's done." He said shortly. Pewds got up and seated himself at the dining table. Which you could eat at with only 2 people. Cry placed the soup in front of him with a simple but lovely smile. Now Pewds cheeks were heating up.

"Here you go, Pewds." Pewds tried a first spoon full of soup and was surprised by how good it was.

"Wow, Cry. This is really good!" He said excited. Cry just smiled up at him again.

"But of course it is. I made it for you, Pewds." Now it was time for Pewds to blush furiously. They ate while talking with each other about what they had done with Christmas.

"And you, Cry?"

"Hmm?"

"Your Christmas? How was it?" The oven made a beeping sound an Pewds got up to take out the lasagne he had made for Cry. "Well?" He said when he sat back.

"Nothing special. I went to see my family. Presents and all. You know, the basic stuff. Later that night I went to my friends." Upon saying the last bitt he looked a bitt sad.

"What is it, Cry? What did they do to you?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"Yes. They did."

"No, they didn't. Really. It was just me..." He sighed. "I was my own problem at the party." He saw that Pewds was confused. "I mean, I felt lonely. I sat on the couch the whole night. Looking how my friends had fun and.." He didn't finish.

"And?"

"And looked how they made out with each other." He looked even sadder. Pewds didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, Cry."

"It's not your fault. I mean it's not easy finding someone trustworthy when you're popular. Even though they don't know my looks, they always recognise my voice."

"It must be hard. I mean I did have a girlfriend. But as you know…" He paused a second. "We broke up. But not because I was popular. No because I fell for someone else." They lett this subject fall. Neither of them feeling the need to talk about something depressing. They later finished off their dinner and did the dishes. They were now watching a New Years party program which was in English, so Cry could also understand it. They laughed a lott both forgetting what was worrying them earlier. Maya also jumped onto the couch and made herself comfortable in Cry's lap.

"She likes you, Cry. Beware."

"Ah. Finally someone that likes me." He said smiling. He started to pat her back. He saw that Pewds was looking rather jealous. "What?" He asked him grinning. "Jealous?"

"No." Pewds answered grumpy. "Maybe just a bitt." He said a second later. Cry just grinned at him and ruffled Pewd's hair.

"You are cute when you're sulking, Pewds." Pewds blushed and Cry just grinned at him. Much later when it was close to midnight, the two were sitting real close. Pewds had unknown is arm around Cry's shoulders and Cry was half asleep on Pewd's chest. And Maya was still in Cry's lap, while still being petted by Cry's hand.

"Hey Cry." Pewds said softly.

"Hmmm mm." came a soft noise.

"Hey wake up." Pewds said softly again and he pushed Cry with his free hand. Cry moved his head to face Pewds. Only then he knew how close they were. They could feel each other's breath. They both locked eyes, and Cry slowly closed the distance between them. Cry thought he had died and gone to heaven when he felt Pewds respond. They both got into the kiss. Pewds decided to go a little further than this, since he was now 100% sure about his feelings for Cry. Pewds went to nibble on Cry's lower lip. Cry let out a soft moan and let Pewds in. That was when their tongues began to battle. Now also Pewds had died and gone to heaven. They continued and ignored the television (which had now the countdown) and the now angry Maya since she couldn't lie in Cry's lap anymore, or she would have been crushed by her owner. Pewds had one of his hands on Cry's cheek so he could even deepen the kiss, and with the other he pushed Cry into the couch. Now they were lying on the couch. Kissing each other passionately. They heard the clock nearby. They heard the people on the TV screaming and yelling 'Happy New Years.' They needed their breath. Pewds lifted himself up a bit so Cry could also catch his breath.

"Happy New Year, Cry. "

"Happy New Year, Pewds." And now Cry kissed him again, softly, slow but soft. "I love you, Pewds. I always did."

"I love you too, Cry." Pewds kissed him this time, and after that they found their way to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N : And this is the end, my friends. Please subscribe. ;) Love you all!**


End file.
